


Little Talks of Chaos

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Billy and Tommy deserved better, Canon Compliant, Chaos, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Loki (Marvel), Grief/Mourning, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Rescue Missions, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: *Post-Wandavision* Thor seeks Wanda's help to revive his lover while Wanda works towards rescuing her own family.Written for the Thorki song week challenge on Twitter
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Little Talks of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_eater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_eater/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).



> Minor spoilers if you haven't watched the finale of Wandavision

_ You're gone, gone, gone away _

_ I watched you disappear _

_ All that's left is a ghost of you _

_ Now we're torn, torn, torn apart _

_ There's nothing we can do _

_ Just let me go, we'll meet again soon _

_ Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around _

_ I'll see you when I fall asleep _

***************

The cabin Wanda fled to after Westview was remote, but not so much that Thor couldn't find it. Tracking chaos magic was second nature to him after all.

When he landed in front of her, she startled a bit, but otherwise didn't seem surprised to see him there.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Thor was impressed by the lack of fear in Wanda's eyes despite the quiver of her voice.

"I did not come to harm you, Lady Wanda."

"Then why did you come?"

There was a tense silence for several minutes before he dropped  _ Stormbreaker  _ and fell to his knees before the witch.

"I need your help."

****************

"For years, I've searched for a way to bring Loki back. He'd cheated death before, so I thought he surely could again."

"But this time was different?"

"Yes, it seemed that Thanos had ensured he could no longer resurrect himself," Thor lamented. After his display outside, Wanda had invited him into the house and gave him a cup of tea while he explained what he was after.

"After the final battle, I went into space with the Guardians, thinking that I could find something on another world that would revive him."

"Did you find anything?"

"I did but," Thor's voice shook as he continued, " It required another wielder of chaos magic, and since he was the only one I knew of, I thought he was lost....that everything was lost."

He hid his face in his arms, shoulders heaving as he sobbed. 

Wanda was shocked. During the few interactions she'd had with the Thunderer, he'd always seemed brash and joyful....never the emotional wreck that was sitting before her. Gently, she laid a hand across his arm, causing him to look up.

"This Loki....he was more than just an adopted brother to you wasn't he?"

"Loki was many things," Thor sniffed," he was my brother, my friend, my confidant, and my lover. He was the cause of my rage and the source of my joy. Most of all, he was my love, and a universe without him is not one worth living in."

Wanda closed her eyes to hide her emotion, as the man's words were a painful reflection of those she shared with her husband before everything unraveled.

"I'm so sorry for what's happened, Thor. Losing the other part of your soul is an endless torment that noone should experience."

"On that we are in full agreement."

"But, what made you think I would be able to help?"

"Loki did."

"What?" Wanda was confused as to how a dead Asgardian would know who she was.

"You see," Thor started as he sipped his tea, " a few weeks ago, I started hearing Loki speak to me. At first I thought I was just dreaming,that my mind was imagining our little talks because I missed him so much. But then, he started saying things that we had never discussed before...and that was before the other voices joined in."

"Other voices?"

"Yes, two children, they told me to look for you and that your magic was the same as Loki's."

_ " _ _Billy and Tommy_ ,"  Wanda whispered to herself before looking at the Thunderer," I thought when my children dissapeared with the hex that they were permanently gone and I was just imagining hearing them, but if you spoke to them too, then that means......"

"That means...that you and I both have someone to rescue."

************

Opening the Chaos dimension required a complex spell involving a large amount of chaos magic. Luckily, the book Wanda took from Agatha listed the exact incantations she and Thor needed to enter that realm.

"Are you ready?"

"Indeed. Let's do this Milady."

Wanda's eyes glowed with fire as the runes she placed lit up in front of them. As soon as she hit the symbols with a blast of red, Thor summoned the Bifröst and aimed it in the same direction. Their combined powers opened up a large portal in the sky.

Thor grabbed Wanda around the waist, and together they flew through the opening and into the unknown.

***************

The place they landed at was dark. Molten rock surrounded an otherwise barren landscape.

"Which direction should we walk in Thor?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should start with..."

A scraping sound interrupted the Thunderer, and he and Wanda snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. Large, inky black creatures with armor-like scales began emerging from the shadows and lumbering towards them.

"What the hell are those?!"

"Nothing good!" Thor shouted before throwing his axe.

Crimson and lightning lit up the sky as they fought. Despite their large size, the monsters were incredibly fast and numerous. Even Wanda's abilitieswere having a hard time keeping up.

"Thor, look out!"

The God looked up to see one of the creatures looming over him, ready to strike. Before it could make a move, however, a dagger came flying through the air and landed in its skull, killing it. No sooner than it hit the ground, a blast of green magic scattered the remaining numbers. When the dust settled, Thor laid eyes on the one thing he'd so desperately wanted for the last five years.

"Loki?"

"Hello,Thor."

Thor wasted no time in grabbing his lover into a bone-crushing hug, sobbing profusely against the mage's shoulder.

"You're here, you're here, you're here..."

"I'm here,  _elskan mín_.  I'm sorry I didn’t contact you right away, but it took all of my magic to rebuild myself. Did you wait long?"

"Too damn long," Thor sniffed,"but you should know by now that I'd wait for you for forever." 

Loki chuckled before crashing their lips together in a long overdue kiss.

Wanda was watching the reunion with fond amusement when two little blurs streaked past and bowled her over.

"Mom!"

"Boys! Oh my sweet boys!" Wanda cried tears of joy as Billy and Tommy snuggled against her.

"We were so afraid, Mom," Tommy murmured into her neck.

"Yeah, this place is super scary," Billy said before pointing towards the Góðs, "but Mr. Loki took good care of us."

Wanda gave Loki a grateful smile.

"I can't thank you enough for watching over them."

"It wasn't difficult, as William here is a gifted student. I'd like to help you with your powers as well Wanda, if you'll permit it."

"I'd like that."

"Well then," Thor said as he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, " let's get the hell out of here while the Norns are still in our favor."

"Agreed."

****************

_Six months later_

Life in the mountains was peaceful. Loki taught Wanda and Billy how to control their magic, while Thor trained Tommy in the ways of a warrior. Together, the five of them made a somewhat odd but loving family. Wanda still missed her husband, but she had hope that someday he would come back to her.

One day, while Loki and Thor were in New Ásgarð with the boys, Wanda sensed something activate the wards they'd set around the property. She stepped out the door, ready to take down the intruder when her heart stopped.

Standing there, looking unsure of himself, was Vision.

Wary after her last encounter with the white synthezoid, Wanda approached slowly with her hands raised.

"Vision, what are you doing here?"

"Wanda I...I have these memories of you, but they're fractured, and I don't quite understand why....but I feel like I need to be here. Can you help me?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to harm anyone, Wanda took his hand in hers and gave him a soft smile.

"I think we'll be able to figure it out...together."


End file.
